


A Midnight Serenade

by alexbroox



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Singing, merwaine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexbroox/pseuds/alexbroox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were actually quite a lot of things Gwaine would like to change in this world. Things like world hunger, racism, homophobia. Or the guy who was currently standing below his window, singing Bruno Mars’ songs at the top of his lungs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midnight Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Because I needed some Merwaine. Desperately.
> 
> Somehow I just cannot write anything without adding at least a small portion of angst. Although it is small this time. Very small.
> 
> Now I hope you all like this~ If you do, don’t hesitate to leave me a review?
> 
> (also check out my tumblr if you want to: http://sir-gwaine-in-camelot.tumblr.com)

“When I see your faaaceee~  
There’s not a thing that I would change…”

Oh but there were actually quite a lot of things Gwaine would like to change in this world. Things like world hunger, racism, homophobia. Or the guy who was currently standing below his window, singing Bruno Mars’ songs at the top of his lungs.  
He was obviously already three sheets to the wind if his lousy singing was any indicator. Or he just wasn’t naturally talented.

Either way this needed to stop soon.

One look at the rather old fashioned clock hanging on the wall of the bed room told Gwaine that it was just past midnight which meant that he would have to get up in about four to five hours to get ready for work. And Gwaine was the sort of man who needed his beauty sleep. Desperately.

“And when you smile…  
The whole world stops and staaaareees for a while~”

He risked a short glance over at his boyfriend who was taking up the other half of their rather small bed. He was thankfully still in the land of dreams even though Gwaine didn’t understand how he managed to sleep through the disastrous howling which was steadily growing louder and louder on the other side of the window.

Maybe he should just kindly tell the man to go and piss off in some other direction? Or to at least stop his disastrous attempt at serenading whomever this song was meant for?

Sighing, Gwaine slowly and quietly pushed the blanket off his body, making sure not to rouse his boyfriend from sleep. Surely there was no need to get him involved in this as well.

As he made his way to the window he was greeted by a sight he would have never thought he’d see in his entire life. Of course Gwaine had a vivid imagination but this was just….

Unexpected? Definitely.  
Impossible? Gwaine had thought so up until now.  
Still bloody happening? Apparently.

“Arthur…..?”

“Oh, you know, you know, you know I’d never ask you to change~”

“Well that’s too bloody bad, because I really need you to stop doing whatever it is you are trying to achieve here.” He really hoped that his stage whisper had been loud enough to reach Arthur through his clouded mind without waking up the man currently sleeping in his bed.

“If perfect’s what you’re searching for, then just stay the same~”

“You- Stop it! Arthur!”

“……Gwaine?”

Finally. He had feared for just a short moment that Arthur would never stop singing. If that was what it could be called.

“What are you doing in Merlin’s flat?”

His words were slurred and his tone had a strange quality to it which made it difficult for Gwaine to understand what Arthur had asked at first. When the words sank in however there was a knot somewhere deep in Gwaine’s gut und a tightening in his throat. He threw a brief, worried glance over at the peacefully sleeping form of his boyfriend.

The problem was that Merlin and him hadn’t actually told anyone that they were dating. Not that they were deliberately making a huge secret of it, oh no! Merlin just liked to keep private things… private. And Gwaine could perfectly adjust to that. Or he could try at least…

He just needed to come up with some sort of distraction.

“Well, what are you doing in his garden, under his window?”

There. Countering a question with a question. That should keep the drunk princess occupied for a short while. Merlin would be so proud of him.

“….. Serenading him, of course!”

Okay, that answer came faster than Gwaine had expected. And it was also somehow… disturbing? To be honest, the thought of anyone trying to serenade his Merlin was disturbing to him. Which also led him back to the following problem.

“Why would you want to serenade Merlin then?”

“Because I loooove him!”

Okay. That was… unexpected. But okay. Perfectly alright. Gwaine could deal with this. He was an adult after all. Yep. Perfectly okay.

He felt like ripping Arthur’s head off.

Because of course, now that their relationship finally seemed to work out, now that Merlin finally seemed to have gotten over this conceited prick; now he felt the need to proclaim his undying love for Merlin. Merlin. His boyfriend. Gwaine’s boyfriend. Gwaine’s. Not Arthur’s!

And okay, Gwaine had thought that lately he has had his jealousy under control when it came to Arthur and what he had once meant to Merlin; but clearly he had been wrong. So very wrong.

“Okay, now listen up, you-”, Gwaine was just about to rip the blonde princess a new one when he was interrupted by a sleepy but steady voice.

“Gwaine?”

Shit.

“What’s going on?” The question ended with a small yawn.

“It’s nothing babe, just go back to-”

“Ay, Gwaine! Is Merlin with you? Meeerlin!” 

There was a short, awkward moment where neither of them knew what to say and only the echoes of Arthur’s call for Gwaine’s boyfriend could be heard in the quiet of the night. And then Merlin turned around, grabbing the first articles of clothing he could find - which happened to be Gwaine’s - instructing Gwaine to tell Arthur that he’d be down in a moment.

Gwaine relayed the message. And then he waited.

Made himself a cup of tea. And then poured it down the drain immediately after taking the first sip.

Turned on the TV. And then began pacing the room without paying any attention to the monitor at all.

Two minutes passed. Five minutes passed. Eight minutes passed. Ten minutes passed!

After twelve minutes and thirty-seven seconds - not that Gwaine was concerned about the time Merlin spent with his drunk former love interest - Merlin finally returned.

Stopping his pacing to focus on Merlin, Gwaine wasn’t really sure what to expect, his insecurities taking over his mind by full force.

He wasn’t sure what to say or what to ask; somewhere deep within himself he might’ve even feared the answers to some of the questions left unspoken between them. But, as always, Merlin managed to still his fears and worries without using many words.

He just slowly took off Gwaine’s sweater and his trousers as well as his shoes before he manoeuvred them back to bed again. Only when Merlin was snuggling into his side trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in did Gwaine finally ask what Merlin hat discussed with prince prat.

“I just told him that of course I feel flattered…” Gwaine’s face fell at that so Merlin tried to hurry before Gwaine could interrupt him, “but I just seem to happen to have an amazing boyfriend, whom I very much care for, who is faithfully waiting in bed for me. And of course I reminded him that it just wouldn’t be fair to make him wait. Oh, and also that it was a little too late for him. For us. And that he probably shouldn’t drink anymore. And that he should also take singing lessons if he wants to serena- mmpphh! ….mmhhh”

“Merlin?”

“Mhh?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Gwaine.”

“Oh and also….”

“Yeah?”

“You are amazing…  
Just the way you are~”


End file.
